Vampire Study
by Aleatoire
Summary: HP/Twi Xover… It is 7th year, and Prof. Lupin is taking his DADA class on a field trip… to study vampires. First on the list is the Volturi, then the Cullens. To ease the danger of the Italians, Carlisle sends Edward and Bella as tour guides… 3 chap.short
1. To Volterra we go

"Now class, there are a few things you need to understand: There are 'covens' of vampires everywhere, normally not exceeding the number of two or three vampires per coven. Those are the nomadic ones. The ones _we_ will be looking at are different, for many different reasons. The first one we are going to visit is in Italy, and is the largest vampire coven in the world. There are tours through their city every St. Marcus Day there, but I have been told by some Italian wizards that the tourists do not usually make it out alive. We will have to be much smarter than that, and much more persuasive.

"The next and final coven we will be looking at is the second largest, and they reside in Forks, Washington (for those who don't know, that is in the United States). They are strangely different for vampires, as they only feed on animal blood. We should have no trouble from them, except for maybe one thing. As you all know, I am a werewolf, and I have been told vampires do not take to our species too kindly. I contacted the American coven's leader, and he has told me it should be of no problem, as no full moon is approaching and I am much different from the werewolves they abhor so much. We will take a look at those too, if you all wish, as they live in close proximity to the coven. Are we ready to go? We shall be gone only a few days, and I have asked for special permission from the Ministry, as it is a high risk field trip."

"Professor?" Ron asked timidly, "What if they... you know, try to eat us?"

"Well then we simply Apparate back to England, and no harm done to anyone. Besides, Carlisle Cullen - the leader of the civil coven - has agreed to send his son and daughter over to help us in Italy." Lupin was boldly cheery at the prospect of facing blood drinkers. "Shall we be off then?"

"Oh, yes!" Hermione squealed uncharacteristically, and everyone turned to stare at her. "What? All the books I've read have stated that 'Vampires take on beautiful, essentially perfect bodies of the human form in order to entice their prey.'

"So what you're saying..." Lavender began, and Parvati giggled, "Is that they're all super hot?!"

Hermione sighed and nodded her head curtly, her lips pursed into a tight line. Lavender was not one in her good books... She turned to Ron instead and raised an eyebrow. "You're not scared, are you _dear?_'

"Of course not Hermione…" He shrugged, attempting to appear manly. He turned his face towards Harry and whispered, "I hope she's right about the whole 'super hot' thing…"

"Yeah, sure Ron, whatever you say…" Harry's attention was distracted by thoughts of Ginny, and he did not care one ounce about beautiful vampire ladies.

Hermione had heard Ron's comment and grabbed him by the shoulder, whirling him around to face her. "You'd better hope I don't catch you running off with some… some _vamp_!"

She continued her chiding all the way out into the grounds, and Ron finally managed to assuage her enough to get her to stop. She smiled smugly, and Ron stared down in defeat.

"Alright children," Lupin announced once they were clear of the gates and on the road to Hogsmeade, "Here is a picture of where we will be going. Envision it in your mind, and Apparate away…"

He passed a small image of a stone city with a castle adorning the top around the group. When it came back to him, he stuffed it in his robe pocket and gave the signal to go by raising his hand and twisting on the spot. He vanished before his circle completed.

"Time to go…" Ron glanced around nervously, watching his classmates disappear before his eyes. "Here goes…" He twisted and vanished; he was the last one.

"Hello children, welcome to Volterra!" Lupin called over the din of the crowd some ways away in a picturesque stone square. Standing beside him was a tall, graceful looking young man with bronze hair and extremely pale skin and a slim, beautiful young woman with mahogany hair and an equally pallid complexion. He gestured to them with his hand, and they smiled, dazzling the students. "This is Edward Cullen, and his wife Bella. They will be guiding us through the city today –'

Suddenly, a dull thump caused the group to look towards the back of their ranks. "Oh dear," Lupin muttered. Lavender had fainted.


	2. The Volturi: First Encounter

**Finally, second chapter of Vampire Study. Enjoy!**

"Someone, quick, get her back on her feet, we're creating a scene," Lupin instructed, pushing his way to the back where Lavender had fallen. So far, no one but Parvati had moved, and she was holding Lavender's hand and sobbing.

"Let me through," Edward muttered, not wanting to push anyone. Bella followed close behind, and noticed the ogles and stares much more so than her husband did. "I'm trained in medicine, let's see what we can do for her," Ed suggested as he knelt beside Lupin.

"And I'm a trained wizard," he retorted, "Besides, you're the reason she fainted in the first place."

Edward ignored the jibe and went to work checking the girl's pulse. He could hear the thump of her heart without checking, but he checked anyways. His cool touch on her neck caused her to stir, and her fingers twitched in Parvati's hand.

"Beautiful…angel…boy…vampire…hot…" her eyelids fluttered just as Bella growled at her, and she sat up quickly at the noise, her eyes wide. Edward's face was mere inches from hers, and she tried to reach up and touch it, but he stood before she could do so.

"Damn," Ron muttered to Harry, "I was hoping we could offer her up as a sacrifice to these Italian vamps…"

Parvati had helped Lavender to her feet and she whirled to face Ron now, her features indignant. "Humph, a sacrifice huh? How about if I just seduce one? I mean, there has to be _some_ that are single…" she cast a longing glance over at Edward, who was leading the procession again.

"Um, Professor Lupin?" Edward called over the students' heads, and Remus hurried to meet him and his wife at the front.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" Ron, Harry and Hermione were listening intently now, as was everyone else. They were still standing in the square, and people were beginning to stare.

"Please, call me Edward. Anyways, I believe it would be best if Lavender keeps her mouth shut for the remainder of our stay here. The Volturi would do… _things_ to a human wishing to seduce one of their ranks."

"Ah, I see. Of course, of course. Lavender!" Lupin called, and Lavender looked up in surprise.

"Well go on, Lav-Lav," Hermione sneered.

"Come on Parvati, let's go," Lavender grabbed her friend's arm and tugged her along through the students.

Quickly and with the movements of a practiced wizard, Lupin placed a Silencing Charm on both Lavender and Parvati. Edward raised an eyebrow and Bella grinned.

Edward sighed, clearly not used to magic. "I was thinking something along the lines of a sock in her mouth or just telling her to be quiet, but this works just as well."

"Probably better, actually," Bella chimed, convinced that no more advances were going to be made towards her husband.

"Blimey, these Volturi must mean business if Lavender can't speak to them," Ron whistled softly, and Hermione laughed.

"Well, we'd best continue on our way," Lupin began walking across the flagstones, but Edward called him back.

"Actually, we're having some of the Guard meet us here, so keep your eye out for people in cloaks." Just as he said this, two men and a small girl stepped out of the shadows of a tower.

The tallest man greeted Edward and Bella, smiling, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Might I ask you to bring your… group this way please?" His hood was over his face, but as Harry looked closer, he thought he could see the gleam of crimson eyes.

"Of course Felix, right away. Come on then, children!" Bella called before stepping gracefully into the shadows with Edward's hand clasped in hers.

"Children," Draco drawled, "She can't be much older than us, can she?"

"Actually," Bella paused and asked Edward the name of who had spoken once all the class was assembled behind her in some sort of stone corridor, "Draco, I am older than you. I'm currently… thirty-eight years old. You have a lot to learn about us, child." She couldn't help tacking on the demeaning word to her sentence.

Hermione stifled a giggle as Draco looked shocked at being bested. "Shut it Granger, before I do the same thing to you that Lupin did to Lavender."

"Oh Malfoy, you're not frightening. Besides, you're only a child," Ron guffawed at Hermione's insult, and everyone turned to stare.

Felix cleared his throat and pushed back his hood, revealing what Harry had thought he had seen earlier – blazing crimson eyes, along with pale skin, even in shadow, and short black hair. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves, Demetri, Jane?"

The class watched as the tiny girl stepped forward and slid her hood back to reveal slightly darker eyes, a bob of straight brown hair, and a face so beautiful that it appeared to have been sculpted to perfection. "My name is Jane. Don't make me angry." She grinned malignantly as she swept her gaze over all of them, and the students in the front cringed, including Neville.

"I'm Demetri," a tall vampire with shoulder-length black hair and near-black eyes stepped forward, "And you can run, but you can't hide from me." He smiled as well, but it was much friendlier than Jane's.

"Of course, Jane and Demetri are alluding to their talents," Edward clarified as he ushered the students to keep walking down the corridor. "Jane can make you feel utmost pain, just by looking at you." The students closest to little Jane shied away quickly, and she narrowed her eyes at them. "Demetri is a tracker, and there isn't one human or vampire that has escaped him once he's set on finding them."

"Edward, stop scaring them," Bella laughed, "Relax, no one is going to hurt you while you're here," she said to the students, "That's why we're with you."

Somehow Ron wasn't reassured. "Compared to the big ones, Scrawny and his girlfriend don't look so dangerous."

"Oh, Edward, stop here, this is the door," Felix stepped in front of Edward and pushed aside a heavy looking wooden door easily. Lupin stepped through hesitantly, followed by Edward and Bella. The students filed into the lit, white hallway and some gasped in surprise. The three members of the Guard chuckled and shut the door behind them as they stepped into the hallway as well.

"It's so… Muggle looking," Ron exclaimed as he examined a fluorescent light hanging above the moving crowd.

"Well of course Ron, they want to blend in," Hermione muttered, "I read somewhere that some vampires melt under any light though… I wonder…" She took a quick glance over at Felix, but he seemed to be unaffected by the artificial lighting.

"That's why we're here Hermione," Lupin had overheard her surmises and had dropped back to join the three. "To learn about these vampires, and discover what is truth and what is pure myth."

"Look," Harry chuckled as the hallway came to an end. "Elevators."

Indeed, two elevators were situated on the dead-end wall, and one was currently open. "Alright, Gryffindor and Slytherin students, take the open elevator with Edward, Jane and I. Bella, Demetri and Felix will accompany the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students." Lupin hastened to organize the students into groups, and they all rushed to comply.

Edward shepherded students into the large elevator, winking at Bella while doing so. She smiled and blew him a kiss much too fast for the students to see, but Harry marveled at the spot where her hand blurred and then went still again.

The elevator ride was short, but tense. Jane glared up at everyone the entire time and Edward hummed Claire de Lune softly to himself to keep out errant thoughts he didn't need to hear – especially the ones coming from Lavender.

When the door opened the students spilled out haphazardly into a large reception area with wood paneled walls, thick green carpets, large, bright paintings and grouped pale leather couches. Overall, the room looked harmless and inviting, ordinary. Harry found himself squished next to Cho Chang as Edward split the crowd by walking through it. Suddenly he whirled around to face Lavender and told her sternly as he smiled, "See these teeth? They could snap your neck in a second, so don't think you'll be getting near my mouth anytime soon, not unless you want to die."

She nodded quickly and turned her back on him to hug Parvati tight. _There,_ Edward thought, _she's stopped._ He smiled as Bella stepped out of the other elevator with her group and she smiled back, though she was surprised to see Edward smiling at all. He had wanted Emmett to take this job, but Rose absolutely refused to do it with him, and wouldn't let him do it alone. So Carlisle had nominated Edward and herself…

"Welcome to Volterra, Hogwarts students!" Gianna's replacement, Jen, greeted the students warmly from behind her desk. "Please follow Felix to the third door down the second corridor on your left. Have a pleasant visit!"

"Hey, Heidi," Demetri smiled at a beautiful vampire woman with long, carefully tousled mahogany eyes who had stepped out into the reception area, and she laughed.

"Hello Demetri, did you do some fishing of your own?" she eyed the group speculatively, but he shook his head.

It was Edward that replied, "Heidi, these are some guests that have come to visit your city. Surely Aro told you…?" _Hopefully_ Aro didn't fail to mention it…

"Oh yes, that's right, the Hogwarts students… the witches and wizards. Yes, he did tell us." She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and laughed, "Though I hardly expected these students to be so… delectable looking." She smiled as she looked straight at Harry, and then laughed upon seeing his scar. "Ah I see someone's already tried to take a chunk out of that one!"

"Many times," Harry muttered under his breath, nudging Ron as he did so, but his friend's gaze was locked on Heidi's body.

"Well, I'd better not keep you, Demetri, Felix, Jane, Edward, Bella," Heidi nodded at each of them in turn and disappeared down another hallway.

"Did you see her?" Ron asked incredulously, and Hermione smacked him in the back of the head with her bag.

"Yes Ron, I did, and what did I tell you before we left? I don't care how beautiful they are, you are not running off to get eaten by some vampire temptress!"

"Okay Hermione, you win," Ron sighed and stared at his shoes as they shuffled on down the hallway.

They stopped just in front of the third door and Edward cautioned, "Now, please watch what you say in front of them, and if you are uncomfortable with other people knowing your thoughts and secrets, don't touch Aro – the overly cheery one with black hair. You may ask polite question about their lives, diet, appearance, city etc, but do not upset them in any way. Bella and I will enter first."

He gripped Bella's hand and led her through the door, and she got a strong sense of nostalgia as they went into the throne room. "Hello Edward, Bella!" Aro called from his throne, instantly rising and coming to kiss Bella's hand and shake Edward's. "Mrs. Cullen, you look simply stunning. Immortality has finally done your character justice."

"Thank you, Aro."

"Now, where are the children?" He clapped his hands together and chuckled, "Oh how I would simply love to meet them!"

**They've almost met the Volturi! Yay! Whew, this 3****rd**** person stuff is hard, I haven't done it in ages! How did you like? Mr. and Mrs. C is just about finished, BTW :)**

**Reese**


	3. The Volturi: A Short Visit

**Sooo I super apologize for waiting soooo long to update!!! I've been very involved with my novel…. :) Anywho, here's Vampire Study!! Which was apparently posted on Myspace…? Anyone know what the deal is there? Thanks for advertising for me, whoever did it!**

"Out in the hallway," Edward answered, and Aro simply beamed.

"Well bring them in, bring them in! Oh, I am terribly excited to be meeting wizards in a peaceful environment!"

Caius scowled at the mention of a peaceful environment, and Marcus yawned. Apparently only Aro would find pleasure in the students' visit.

"Ron, get away from the door; your neck is at the perfect angle for one of them to bite you," Hermione hissed from behind the tall red haired boy listening at the great wooden door.

"Oh whatever Hermione, like they would-," Ron cut off, gasping as the door was yanked open by a tall woman with almost the same hair color as Heidi. The boys' jaws dropped and the girls glared in envy up at Chelsea, one of the Guard.

"Well, don't just stand there," she looked half-amused, half-spited at the reactions of the teenagers, but said nothing further as they followed her inside. As they walked in, she couldn't help but notice where loyalties lay within the group: the boy with the strange mark on his forehead and the red-headed girl; the bushy-haired girl and the tall ginger-haired boy; the blonde-haired silly girl and whatever boy seemed to catch her fancy. At any moment she could break those ties if she chose...Chelsea smiled as she presented the group to the three rulers.

"Masters, might I have the honour of presenting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Seventh Year Defence Against the Dark Arts class, headed by Professor Remus Lupin." Had Chelsea been human she would have been out of breath by the end of the announcement, but she merely bowed and flourished her hand towards the group.

"Step forward, Remus Lupin," Caius drawled, for once lacking any emotion in his voice.

"No, no, no Caius, that sounds so terribly formal," Aro winked at the students and then at Bella and Edward, who were standing over to the side of the thrones. Jane, Felix and Demetri broke free of the students' group and came to stand behind the thrones. "Here, dear brave Remus, let me greet you properly," Aro chuckled and stood up, hand extended.

Lupin strode forward and took his hand, shivering faintly upon encountering the cold skin. "Interesting..." Aro murmured, and Edward began emitting low growls from deep in the back of his throat.

"What is it?" Ron asked Hermione, who smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Shut up Ron; they can hear us! And I don't know – why would I?" Hermione was actually terrified at the moment, but was trying not to show it by turning it into aggravation – something she was succeeding in doing, as Ron instantly quieted.

"What is it about him that intrigues you so, Aro? He looks like nothing more than a peasant." Caius leaned forward with a scowl, and Aro actually rolled his eyes.

"Nothing Caius, nothing at all, it's just so...different to have insight into a wizard's mind. All the spells...Wouldn't you agree, Edward?"

"Fascinating," Edward spoke by hardly moving his mouth, and most of the students gasped.

"Aro, I know that tone. There's something you're not telling us," Marcus still sounded as if he had no interest in anything, though his eyes told a different story.

Aro merely laughed, but Caius looked affronted. "Aro, _what_ is it? Get away from the Lupin man. Wait…"

"Caius, let's not get carried away now," Aro began hastily, but Caius was far from being assuaged.

"I thought there was something I didn't like about you," Caius turned towards Remus, who was still caught in Aro's grasp.

"Caius don't, he isn't-," Edward started forward, but Caius had already snapped his fingers. Felix and Demetri ran forward and were about to slam into Lupin, but Aro yanked him out of the way.

"Go, hurry!" He handed Lupin over to his students and bade them farewell with a wave of his hand. Then, before the students could see what had happened, he was across the room again, back at the thrones where Caius, Felix and Demetri were growling simultaneously. "Bella, Edward, go with them," he spoke at normal volume as he called Chelsea, Jane and Marcus over to deal with the enraged Caius.

As soon as Edward and Bella reached the group – which took mere seconds and had the students gasping in awe yet again -, Lupin immediately turned on them and ordered, "Bella, grab Harry's hand; Edward, grab Hermione's. Hurry!"

"Come on love," Edward picked the two students out of the crowd, shoved Harry at his wife and grabbed Hermione's hand with more force than he probably should have used. He wasn't checking his strength properly at the moment.

"On the count of three, seventh years!" Lupin's voice rose above the din caused by the growling of the vampires, surprising even himself. "One, two, _three_!" With a pop louder than normal, the entire group turned and vanished on the spot.

***

"Bella, love! Help them out of the river!" Edward brushed his hair back from his eyes as he attempted to locate Bella amidst the bobbing heads and limbs of several teenagers. He had been lucky enough to land on the bank beside the river, Hermione by his side. She was standing and smirking, as if she'd known there had been a river.

She _had_ known; Edward had just checked her thoughts when she said, "This is why research is a good thing. I knew the Sol Duc River was right by your house. Apparently no one else did, though."

"Well come on then, if you're so smart, help me get them out." Edward was annoyed at how things were going at the moment, and his annoyance showed through in his voice.

"Well _excuse me_ Mr. Cullen, but I do believe you could lift the entire class out of the river with hardly any effort. Besides, I think your wife has most of it under control." She pointed towards Bella, who was standing on a large rock on the other bank and instructing the students to grab hands. Harry had his hand stuck fast in Mrs. Cullen's grip, and the chain was growing. Eventually the entire class was attached to Bella via Harry, and she soon began walking backwards leisurely, tugging the whole group out of the river. Soon they were all gathered on the other side of the river.

"The right side," Edward growled under his breath, too low for Hermione to catch the words.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked, hands crossed over her chest. Then she saw the problem. "Oh." They were on the side of the river farthest away from the house. Lupin was squinting his eyes and leaning forward, pointing at them.

"Yes, oh," he rolled his eyes and told her what to do. From this far across the river Bella could still see him clearly, and she narrowed her eyes at him. He shrugged as he helped Hermione climb up onto his back, then took ten big steps backwards. "I could make this in five strides, but I don't want to frighten you," he told her in what he thought was a cheerful, amiable tone.

"Well, for your information, my boyfriend has taken me on a ride on his broom nearly one hundred yards off the ground. This is not going to frighten me-," She gasped as he ran forward faster than she would have thought possible and jumped.

"Good," he told her when they were on the other side, "You're smart enough to know when to shut up."

**Woah woah woah another chapter of VAMPIRE STUDY of all things?!?!?!?! Yeahhh, apparently someone posted a link to it on Myspace??? If anyone knows who did it, I'd really love to see it. I think that's awesome, and I thank whoever did. :) **

**Anywho, this is a short chappie, but then next one… Meeting the Cullens!! Will be considerably longer. Hope you enjoyed; please review!!! I'm gonna update Times Have Changed next ;) **

**- Reese **


End file.
